SONiKA (Serious MF AU)
|image = |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = SONiKA |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 17 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Robot |Row 5 title = Journal |Row 5 info = cowardsoftware |Row 6 title = Mun |Row 6 info = Des }} SONiKA (Serious MF AU) is a Sonika variant based on several songs written by beartowitness on YouTube, who calls himself "SeriousMF" (the MF stands for 'motherfucker', according to his Myspace.) Despite this, SeriousMF has not (to mun's knowledge) released any particular canon on the song series (if it even is a series and not just unrelated songs) and (hopefully) has no idea about this interpretation's existence, oh god oh jeez. Background It's a classic sci-fi setup. Humans make artificially intelligent robots to serve them, AIs become a little too human-like, ethics get weird, society goes, "Well, what now?" But mostly, it's a story about a relationship. A really unhealthy relationship, that she is forced to overcome. SONiKA was, like many other robots, a custom model built for her particular user, by English company ZERO-G. She came with the Vocaloid program for singing and music, but in her case that software was more of a fun bonus than anything. As a robot her user could program her to do anything he wanted, and mold her into his own vision. This was encouraged by ZERO-G and many other companies making humanoid robots at the time. SONiKA's user was a scientist from Canada, so although she has an English accent and looks like an anime character, she's very North American in general. As a robot, she went through an initial period where her AI was not very complex - she was never deadpan, but the default personality is a sort of shallow, flighty teenage girl. SONiKA was her user's lab assistant - she lived in the lab, and was basically just there to help him with his work and for him to study her. At first, she just processed information and integrated it into her algorithms like any other robot. But eventually, she got a "glitch" that awoke her to emotions, and the more she learned, the more the lines blurred between how she saw herself and how she saw humans. She started to become insecure. "Can you tell I'm not like you? I can't tell." Of course, the more she liked to think of herself as human, the more the true humans liked to correct her on that. With enough people telling her she was just a machine, that is to say, an object, SONiKA was forced to believe it, though at first she didn't think much of it, still not seeing the differences. But her real story started the way they often seem to for an AI - when she started to breach the final frontier of human emotion, love. SONiKA became curious about the man she was acting as a servant to.... his interests, his personal life, and whatnot. After watching him surf the web in his spare time, she ended up hacking into his home computer and viewing its contents. Excited by what she saw, SONiKA felt a deeper connection to him and became infatuated. This was despite the fact that he actually hadn't been using her for sex at the time, even though it's the awkward truth that she is equipped for it. Therefore, he was surprised to find that she came on to him rather strongly, throwing around the words love and sex like they were nothing. He immediately turned her down, and told her it was because he was worried about what his friends and family might think if they knew, that it was "wrong" for a robot and human to be together. SONiKA was disappointed and moreover, didn't buy the excuse or understand why he would reject her love. She began to ask intrusive questions about his other romantic prospects, if they did exist, and even though he refused to answer, she insisted that he give her a chance. He finally agreed, and so they went on a dinner date, where they flirted all night and really hit it off. They started to date in secret, and SONiKA was even deeper infatuated with him, finding that she was lonely whenever he wasn't around and craving more and more attention from him. Unfortunately, there was still something "off" about the way he was acting, which she had noticed from the very beginning and had chosen to ignore it, since she was devoted to him as his robot anyway. But when it got to the point where sex was back on the table, she had decided she wanted to get a commitment from him first. "when we get it on tonight, i want you all my own. we'll be together forever," and he agreed to her terms. With that, they became a sexually active couple. Sadly, her boyfriend continued to act suspicious. ("uv been breaking my heart, which is y baby im upgrading my parts") Desperate to keep him, she decided to propose a makeover to his liking. He was excited by the idea, so with his funding, she got plastic surgery to his exact specifications - not dangerous for a robot like herself, nor was it considered drastic since she was still not viewed as a person by society, so the humans that did it for her didn't think much of it. It was still a pretty big deal to her since she's only 17 mentally. But with her face changed to be prettier and her body nicer, as well as a new wardrobe, she was a lot sexier to her partner, so she thought she could be happy. However, with all that money spent, the jig was up - her boyfriend had been seeing another woman all along, and she wasn't happy when she found out about him throwing money around making his robot assistant sexier. Unbeknownst to SONiKA, his real girlfriend discovered their secret relationship and demanded that he get rid of her. He complied, of course - but the real sting was not breaking up with her in person. Instead, he sent her a card through e-mail and stayed home from the lab. Devastated and replaying files of his voice in her memory over and over, it didn't truly sink in for SONiKA until ZERO-G showed up at the door to take her away. She stayed there at her home company for a couple weeks, in limbo while he fought with his girlfriend and ZERO-G, who after inspecting SONiKA were insistent that he take her back because of how long and how much he had used her. It was then that she met some of the other ZERO-G robots: Lola, Leon, Prima, and Miriam. But they were basically devoid of emotions and couldn't understand her plight. In that time, she realized she was completely alone, and sat wallowing in misery, pining for her ex and wishing he would just face her. Eventually, she got her wish. With some new offers from ZERO-G and a discussion with his girlfriend, he agreed to take her back as an assistant, with the condition that their relationship was still over. She agreed to start anew - seeing the emotionless robots at the company made her believe that they'd reset her to default personality if she had to stay there and admitted to still being in love with him. Plus, she had gotten "CPUsed" to the idea that perhaps her feelings for him had been one-sided all along. Regrettably, that dull acceptance did not last long. Working side-by-side with her ex again itched at her, made her wonder why she had to be treated like her servant. It finally began to dawn on her just how much he had used her, how he had never seen her as a lover - or even a person - to begin with. As the days went by, she quickly grew to hate him, and to hate herself for not realizing it sooner. She had to get out. But before she left, she wanted to make him feel something for her - in the most sadistic way possible. When the rage built up and got to be too much, she followed him home with a pistol and the intent to kill him. When he begged for his life, he lied again, saying he really did love her after all - a true coward. But the always indecisive SONiKA was at least partly swayed. She changed her mind. Instead of killing him, she beat him brutally - pistolwhipped him. She put the fear in him not to report her to the company, and left him there battered. Then, she escaped, "eMancipated". But ultimately, she had nowhere to go. The homeless SONiKA ended up living in a church, and pretending to be human for a while. She tried to understand their religion, since she had never experienced such a thing living with the scientist. While there, she befriended the members of the congregation and prayed for her wishes, but she learned that they believed it was wrong to play God and disapproved of the idea of sentient robots. SONiKA was crushed. This person called "God" surely knew she wasn't human. She decided that it was no use falling in love with humans, and she'd have to seek out her own kind to be happy. She ends up finding another ZERO-G robot, Tonio, and entering into a relationship with him. He is good to her and can make her happy, but she has "binary feelings" from the baggage left from her ex, claiming she'll never love Tonio like she loved him, but acknowledges that she needs to change.* *Serious MF is still writing songs, so hypothetically there's more to the story, but this is the canon point she's been taken from in the DR. '' ''Also, at some point she met a Big Al and a Gumi that had emotions and befriended them both, but I haven't come up with their relevance to her story. '' Canon Information '''Abilities/Powers/Items: '''Robotic immortality, trusty handgun, and the occasional DR-granted powers. '''Strength: '''Humor '''Weakness: '''Loneliness '''Personality: '''Possesses many traits of an average Sonika - a vain, indecisive, shop-a-holic. She has a sarcastic, often perverted sense of humor. Given her unstable emotions, she has a tendency to be moody, cynical and jaded, or on the flipside, to be playful, manic and flirtatious - either way, she doesn't have much of a brain-to-mouth filter and she's kind of dumb. '''Extra:' SONiKA 'speaks' with a typing quirk of all lowercase letters littered with basic txt talk such as "u" for "you" and "luv" for "love". Additionally, her conversation is sometimes peppered with computer puns and > command options (usually used for questions.) While the quirk is meant to mimic the way SMF writes his lyrics in the subtitles or the video on his songs, IC-wise it's meant to symbolically represent a less human-sounding way of speaking, as well as imitating the real Vocaloid Sonika's tendency to be difficult to understand and need subtitles. Relationships Misc. Information When SONiKA was first introed, her "boytoy" was stated to be a Gakupo (picked entirely at random.) Due to SONiKA singing a duet with him in a later song called "Our Luv", it was retconned so that Tonio fills that role instead. Also most of her backstory was written after ... pretty much all of the posts I've done with her so far.... so uh! Don't expect them to match up with those either. Thread List Intro to the Dressing Room Being a mall cop Mortal Peep Fight!! Madness Event (part 1 - Nymphomania) Madness Event (part 2 - Vengeance) That time when she was Kyuubey Mood swingin'